pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Any/N Norn Tournament Farmer
This build allows primary spellcaster professions to roll through all opponents in the Norn Fighting Tournament by using ranged knocklock. Attributes and Skills prof=Any/Necromancer Blood=8Move Like a Dwarf!"NecrosisVanguard Assassin SupportoptionaloptionaloptionaloptionalEnchantment/build *Primarily for caster professions. *See Variants section for profession specific build templates. *Norn and Ebon Vanguard Rank should be at least 3 and Sunspear Rank should be at least 6. *Two of the four optional slots should be: :* Elite knockdown skill: Signet of Judgment, Echo, Mind Shock, Grasping Was Kuurong or Shove. (More on Echo in Variants section). :* A self-heal. Equipment * Any combination of equipment such that your power pool is at least 50 energy. * Profession specific runes are helpful, but not needed. * A +20% enchants mod is suggested if you use self-heal enchants. Templates * / OwQRQQym8GcXEAAAAAAA4RA * / OgRRQQym8GcXEAAAAAAA4RA * / OQRRQQym8GcXEAAAAAAA4RA * / OABRQQym8GcXEAAAAAAA4RA * / OASRQQym8GcXEAAAAAAA4RA * / OgSRQQym8GcXEAAAAAAA4RA * / OwRRQQym8GcXEAAAAAAA4RA Ursan Variant prof=any/n blood=8move likenecrosisBlessingoptionaloptionaloptionaloptionalEnchantment/build *Primarily for professions with higher armor. *Norn and Ebon Vanguard Rank should be at least 3 and Sunspear Rank should be at least 6. * slots should be: ** ** An interrupt skill ** Skills to maintain energy ** Antimelee skills Equipment * Brave bear prefers Zealous weapons. * Any combination of equipment such that your power pool is at least 50 energy for Magni. * Profession specific runes are helpful, but not needed. * A +20% enchants mod is suggested if you use self-heal enchants. Templates * / OgSRQQym8G0oEAAAAAAA4RA * / OwRRQQym8G0oEAAAAAAA4RA * / OQQRQQym8G0oEAAAAAAA4RA * / OQSRQQym8G0oEAAAAAAA4RA * / OgQRQQym8G0oEAAAAAAA4RA Usage * Display your Norn Title. * Use Strip Enchantment to get rid of self-heal enchantments such as Mystic Regeneration, Shadow Refuge, and Healing Hands. * Use self-heals as needed. Normal build * Your goal is to take out your opponents quickly before they can be a threat. Use the following combo on them: :*YMLaD, Necrosis, EVAS, Necrosis, Elite knockdown skill, Necrosis, YMLaD, Necrosis. ::* Use YMLaD to knockdown/interrupt your opponent's first skill. ::* Necrosis is your main damage spell and helps time your knockdowns. ::* Necrosis also functions as interrupt bait. ::* EVAS will knockdown as long as your opponent has cripple (from YMLaD). ::* If your Sunspear Rank is too low (5 or less), don't cast Necrosis a third time in the combo. Ursan Variant *Be brave like the Bear, kill everything in Ursan form. Against Specific Opponents Normal Build * Melee opponents: :* Do not let any of them get near you. :* Save your elite knockdown to interrupt their self-heals. :* If you need a break, use YMLaD and kite. * Opponents with interrupts: They can usually slip a few by between knockdowns. Despite this, they can still crumble easily. Before using YMLaD, consider spamming Necrosis a couple of times to waste their interupts. * Dervishes: At the start of the fight, save YMLaD to interrupt their Avatar form. * Danika: There are two strategies: :* Get rid of one or both of her level 10 pets first. Brutus has Blood Renewal and should be the priority target. :* Target Danika directly from the start, and hope she doesn't cast a heal spell between knockdowns. * Devona: She can drag the fight out with her three self-healing skills, but is easily beatable. * Ghostly Hero: He starts the fight with a bow. Immediately get into melee range to make him switch weapons, then start the usual combo. * Old Mac: Immediately start the knocklock combo so he does not get a chance to use Broad Head Arrow. Normal Build and Ursan Variant * Magni the Bison: :* You can interrupt Bear Form at the start of the fight by running out the gate and spamming YMLaD as fast as possible. This makes the fight end sooner. :* He seldom uses Purge Signet to get rid of cripple. :* Magni has very high health. To save energy, use YMLaD and Necrosis only. :* He hits spellcasters really hard. Keep away from him. * Mhenlo: Use Strip Enchantment and then insult him with YMLaD. Counters * Not kiting melee opponents. * Getting too many skills interrupted. * Being hit with Backfire, Visions of Regret, or Spiteful Spirit. Variants *'Me/N' :* Because of Fast Casting, be careful not to waste knockdowns. :* Bring Arcane Echo if you want to [[gw:echo chain|echo Videos http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-XEBtnT8SP4&feature=channel_video_title Watch in HD, variant of the acctual build.